


masaomi kida x reader lemon: yellow fire

by Animaster888



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-23 17:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animaster888/pseuds/Animaster888
Summary: an exchange student falls for our favorite flirt





	1. First day in ikebukuro

Your life was atypical and boring. You lived in (country name) for as long as you've been alive but you were practically ready to kill yourself from boredom. So as an alternative, you sign up for an exchange student program and high-tail it to Japan. 

You step off the train and take a deep breath... "Ikebukuro.... Please don't kill me..." You giggle to yourself as you walk to your apartment.

Sadly, you didn't know how much you would wind up living by that statement at this time but the only thing that mattered to you was the thought of sleeping in an actual bed after such a long flight. 

You are almost at your apartment's front door when you hear a loud noise and turn to see a vending machine fly through the air a few streets over. 

"IIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZAAAAAAAAYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

You stare as the machine comes crashing back down. You blink and decide to ignore it as you enter your apartment. You toss your stuff to the side and flop down on the bed and stay there from 4pm to 6am. 

Your eyes creep open as the clock comes in to focus. "SHIT I'M GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" You jump up and pull on your school uniform. You are sure to put a bottle of perfume in your (favorite color) messenger bag to cover up any body odour you may have and dash out the door.

You wind up being 15 minutes late to class. The teacher makes a remark upon your entry. "Late on your first day Ms ___________?" "Sorry, my alarm didn't go off..." You explain. "It's ok." He says as you make your way to the front of the room. 

"Everyone, this is Ms _______________, our new exchange student from (country name)." You bow as the teacher introduces you. "You can sit behind kida masaomi. Kida, raise your hand." Says the teacher. A blonde boy with a smile stands up and bows in a show style manner. 

"Kida, I said your hand not your body, now sit down." Says the teacher as you walk to your seat. "I'm just trying to be nice to the new student, teach!" He smiles and winks at you as you walk past, causing you to blush. 

A few hours pass and the lunch bell rings. you start to get up but are stopped. "Hey!" Kida says while resting his upper body on your desk and smiling. "Hi." You say back. "So, you're not from Japan, right?" He asks. "Yeah." You confirm. "If you aren't busy this weekend, maybe I can show you around ikebukuro?" He asks you. 

"Sure thing." You respond. Kida looks at you, slightly surprised but then smirks. "Great! Any plans for lunch?" He asks. You shake your head. "Good, you can eat with us!" "Us?" You question. He points over his shoulder to two people. An average looking boy and girl. "These are my buddies, Mikado and Anri." You smile as they greet you. 

Lunch goes on without a hitch. The bell rings far too soon but before you know it, the day is over. Masaomi walks you home that afternoon and you are left excited to see him again.


	2. the best girl

A few months passed and you two really hit it off, you felt nothing but excitement. you prepare for date #5. You carefully pick out your outfit and spend at least 20 minutes on your hair. His timing was impeccable too. 

As soon as you were ready, you hear a knock on the door. Upon opening it, you are greeted to the sweetest smile and some beautiful tulips. "hey _______-chan." you blush as you take the tulips and thank him. you put them in some water before leaving out with a smile on your face and a cute guy in tow. 

"so where to?" you ask. "well, first I was thinking a movie and then a fabulous dinner at one of the finest places in Ikebukuro." you snicker at his answer. "let me guess, Russia sushi?" you smile. "Only the finest for my squeeze~" Masaomi wraps his arm around you. after the horror flick, you hit Russia sushi.

once there, you both sit at the sushi bar. "sooo, what are you getting hm~?" "Probably some California rolls." you smile and peck his cheek. he looks at you "hm maybe ill get the same.." you look at Kida. "How did you do on that test you were talking about?" "pff, better than ever" he brags out, clearly lying. "oh really?" you laugh. "what? you doubting the smartest guy here~?" he says to you with a smug face. 

you blushed more as you always thought he was cute when he was trying to be smug. "I don't know, you kinda suck at history." you smirked and turned your nose up.   
he acts surprised with a fake gasp "oh how rude of you, you.... sassy ass~" his hand goes under the table and onto her thigh slowly going higher and higher up until Simon comes by to take their order his hand quickly pulls back and into his pocket.

you blush and hide your face. Simon looks at you "you ok ________? You look like you have fever?" Kida looks to her, his hand on his cheek "yeah what happened ___________~'' you glare at Kida. "Nothing, I'm fine." you say "Have some sushi! Sushi very good! It make you feel better!" Simon leaves and Kida gets punched on the arm. he smiles and lets out an "ow, what's the big deal?" Tiffany pouts and types something on her phone. She shows him the screen. "to think I was gonna suck your dick when we go back to my place" a look of oh shit washes over Kida's face. he looks at her, ''ohh come on tiff-" just then Simon returns. "Sushi very good!" He says before leaving. Kida looks to Simon and nods to him.

you smirk "your fault, not mine" you put your phone away. he starts to think of ways to win you back, "don't be like that- you know I only couldn't wait to see all that~" he looks you up and down. "Try again" you pop some sushi in your mouth. he slightly groans, hesitating to say it but then says, "im... sorry?" you smile "good boy" you pat his head and giggle while he turns his head to hide a blush.

you grab his chin to make him look at you and kiss him. his eyes widen but he then deepens he kiss grabbing your cheek with one hand. you wrap your arms around his neck. he looks down to you and mumbles, "you're pretty cute.." he then starts to eat some sushi. you giggle "am I boobielicious like Anri?" he looks at you. "even better actually~" you smile "wanna head back to my place now?" "sure." he responds.

next up is the lemon


	3. lemon

Once back at your place you toss your bag on the floor. Kida follows behind you, his hands slowly going to your waist a smile grows on his face. you blush a deep red. "Is this your first time?" you ask. "what! n-no.." he turns away as he blushes. you laugh "be gentle then~" he tries not to act nervous and slowly kisses her as he takes off her shirt and then moves down to her pants. you get a bit shy and cover yourself up. he lightly throws you onto the bed then starts to unzip and take off his pants, "ah ah ah- i wanna see allll of you!" he moves the covers and her hands away.

you smile and take off his hoodie. he blushes a bit but goes with it. "Don't you be shy now" you laugh. he climbs on top of you pinning you to the bed, "shy? me?-" he moves to whisper in your ear "oh, never~" you sigh as you get wetter. his hand moves down to your area, he feels how wet you are, ''someone's excited, hm?" you squeal "don't touch that, it's sensitive!" he moves down his face leveled to your waist he starts to take your panties off with his mouth, "is it now?"

you moan loudly. "Kida, I'm gonna lose my mind!" "are you really? I just started-" he slips his tongue into you. you scream from pleasure "KIDA!" he softly growls as he sucks on your clit. 

The vibrations send you into overdrive as you hump his face. he looks up to you "don't look away baby- keep your eyes on me~" he starts to spread your legs more. you look at him with hazy eyes "I'm gonna cum if you keep that talk up" "oh no you don't-" he stops to be a tease and levels his waist with his head in the crook of her neck while whispering to her "ill make you feel really good" he slowly inserts himself while groaning a bit.

you shudder and wrap your legs around him tightly "it's big..." he smirks "oh, I know~" he starts to thrust faster into you "ngh-" he groans. you shudder "I can't take it!!!" you sigh in his ear as you cum. he keeps thrusting gradually getting faster "ngh- oh yes ________" "Kida? Will you fill me with your cummy? Please?" you ask as you push your breasts together. he looks at you "mmm~ yes i will~" he continues thrusting as he feels a knot in his stomach and starts to cum into you. he groans and falls over to lay next to you, panting.

you climbed back on top of him and pushed your breasts into his face "done already?" you ask. he slowly stops panting- he puts his hands on your waist, "that depends on what you'll do next." he smirks. you put him all the way inside of you so the tip of his dick is kissing your deepest spot. "Mmm~ so good~" you cry out. he puts his hands behind his head while biting his bottom lip looking at all of you. you lean in practically suffocating him with your breasts "Suckle?" you ask. 

he kisses your breast and starts to suck on one of them while massaging the other. you start to ride him quickly. "Ooohhh~ Kida, I feel good inside!" you moan. "KIDA I CUUUUMM!" you shout while your pussy tightens around him. he chuckles a bit as you make a mess on him- "you made a mess baby- clean it, with your mouth~" you smile "ok Kida-kun" you go down and hungrily suck his cock. he starts to groan and moan out in pleasure "oh, oh yes~" 

once he cums, you go up and cuddle his chest. you both gradually fall asleep without a care, not realizing that your lives were about to change forever.


	4. how come your not here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is where the story gets a bit sad because Kida runs off with Saki. if you progress, please enjoy.

the months after that night was hell... not only did you find out you were pregnant but Kida ran off before you could tell him. even worse was he ran off with another girl...you had to drop out of school at 2 months pregnant because of the girls'at school spreading rumors about you. you kept trying to get a job but no place would take you. you wound up homeless at three months. then you met her. her name was Ritsuko. she used to be in the yellow scarves but quit for whatever reason. she had a pretty painful background too. 

she was 15 and since her parents didn't want her, she went bouncing around from foster to foster since birth. she typically wears blue jeans, red sneakers and a red shirt that exposes her midriff. she had short brunette hair and blue eyes but she had one hell of a temper. you could compare it to a tiger after being woken up.

you met her when you bumped into her on the street by accident. she pulled you into an alleyway and tried to rob you until she realized you had nothing and were pregnant. after some talks and a few close encounters, the two of you were inseparable. as time went on, she introduced you to her friends. 

Zoe, a 17-year old German runaway who escaped an abusive father. she was a gothic lolita type with white hair. Layla, an American rebel who just drifts from place to place. she had red hair and wore punk clothes. age 14. lastly, there was Kat. she was close to Layla and came to Japan with her. her hair was purple in the back, black in the front and was rather hyper. she had green eyes and a British accent. age 20

when you hit 5 months pregnant the five of you called yourselves a miniature gang and referred to yourselves as "the crimson lotus'" know as an all-girl gang who stuck up for each other and protected one another. you were the leader being as it was your idea. secretly you came up with the idea to attract kida back to you. you thought if you lived on such a dangerous side, he'd come to your rescue.

as more girls joined the crimson lotus' you started noticing the other gangs take an interest in you. fights would break out and wars would rage. but there was one thing that you demanded from your girls. that if they join, they learn how to fight. you weren't gonna have anyone get taken down on your watch. you also made it clear that they weren't to pick fights either. only fight to defend. of course not everyone would listen but that was out of your hands mostly. 

at seven months pregnant, you were attacked and raped, causing the baby to be born prematurely. you blamed Kida for not being there for you. after two weeks in prenatal care, she was ok to be released into the world. you named the baby girl Rikuyo meaning generation of the land. you give her Kida's surname out of the fact that he gave you this blessing. it didn't matter if he ran off with some whore or not, this was your baby and you were going to give her the world.

today, Rikuyo is 2 and a half years old and the gang is roughly 65 people strong. there weren't many of you but you knew how to hold your own down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: story picks up after this.


	5. That girl....

today was Rikuyo's third birthday. A lot had been happening in Ikebukuro these past few years but none of that mattered as long as you had your baby girl with you. 

  She sits at the table in the hideout that you lived in. It was an abandoned subway station. no trains came through that area so it was safe and perfect. the electricity would come and go but the two of you were happy. anything else you needed, the lotus' would help provide. you didn't ask for much though. 

  "what do you wanna do for your birthday dinner, Riku?" asks Ritsuko. "I wanna go to Russia sushi!" Riku smiled happily. "that's not out of the question." you say as Riku continues to draw. "what are you drawing Riku?" asks Kat as she peers upon the drawing of the stick figure with blonde hair. 

  "I'm drawing daddy!" she smiles as it gets quiet. Riku never met her father but she has seen pictures of him. she's been talking about him and how she wants to meet him for as long as she could.

  Ritsuko put a hand on your shoulder. You had grown to hate Kida and had vowed to never let him hurt Riku like he hurt you... No matter what it took. You didn't even want him to know he had brought a child into the world. 

then a clattering is heard. "sounds like Zoe is here with the new girl." says Ritsuko. the curtain separating your room from the meeting room is moved, revealing Zoe and another girl. this girl had short brown hair and a smile on her face. you pick up your daughter and walk over to her. "what's your name?" you ask. "Saki Mikajima." she says as an unpleasant feeling washes over you. 

  "so tell me a bit about you. I like to know the stories behind the members." you say as you ignore your gut. Saki starts telling the story of how she escaped an abusive relationship and that she was looking for someone to fall back on. while she was telling the story, Rikuyo stops everything.  
   
"mommy, im hungry. can we go now?" she asks. "sure thing baby. would you like to join us Saki?" "Sure." She smiles like a doll, which truth be told, freaked you out. 

   That night went off without a hitch. Your group sat at Russia sushi and ate, Rikuyo opened her presents and as you got to know Saki more, you felt some sort of connection... It was something familiar but you couldn't quite put your finger on it. But what you didn't realize until Saki went home, is that for the first time in years, you weren't thinking about Kida. You felt a strange warmth when you were around her, which you noticed as you met her more. 

Little did you know, is that Saki wasn't what she seemed to be. She would be the one to drag you through hell and back again and again. She would be the one to test you in ways that you never thought possible.... She would be the one you fell in love with...


End file.
